Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Selama ini mereka mengagumi bunga sakura karena kecantikannya, namun tidak dengan Sehun. Baginya sakura itu adalah lambang hati dan perasaannya, indah dan akan gugur pada waktunya. HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Blood, Sweat, and Tears** **"**

 **Main Casts : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **a little bit Drama** **,** **Fluff, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month** ** **Event** **2018****

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Part 1 : Blood**_

"Kamu sudar sadar?"

Sehun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dengan kepala yang masih terasa sangat berat. Kedua matanya berusaha untuk melihat siapa sih yang sedang bertanya tentang keadannya padahal jika melihat dengan mata telanjang juga sudah dapat diketahui kalau ia tengah berusaha sadar. Sebelum berniat marah-marah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada adiknya yang _langganan_ berlaku kurang ajar padanya, Sehun berusaha mengingat lagi bagaimana suara seseorang yang menanyakan kabarnya tadi.

 _Kamu sudah sadar?_

 _Sudah Sadar?_

 _Kamu sudah..- Suaranya kok enak di dengar ya. Tidak asing juga lagi suaranya, sering dengar gitu tapi siapa ya?_

Berhasil membuka mata, Sehun perlahan menangkap bayangan seseorang yang malah membuatnya ingin menutup mata lagi. Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun sementara kedua matanya yang indah sedang memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu berusaha membawa dirinya ke alam sadar lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Dimana adiknya yang kurang ajar setengah mati itu sekarang? Mengapa dia malah tidak ada disaat-saat genting seperti sekarang? Awas saja kalau sampai anak itu malah bermesraan dengan anak gadis tetangga, tidak ada kata ampun untuk adik sialan itu. Kembali pada keadaan Sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai resah, ia malah bertambah panik ketika ia merasakan tangan lembut membelai dahinya.

 _Ya ampun, Pura-pura pingsan lagi apa ya?!_

"Badanmu masih dingin, tapi kamu juga mengeluarkan keringat,"

 _Terus apa? Jangan diusap nanti yang ada malah fatal akibatnya. Aku masih sayang nyawa ya. Eh tapi kalau kamu mau merawatku sampai sembuh sih gapapa, aku ikhlas rela lahir batin dunia akhirat. Ternyata benar seperti prediksiku, kamu benar-benar harum seperti keponakanku yang masih bayi. Tapi kumohon jangan mendekat dong, kalau aku tidak tahan lagi bagaimana? Jalan hidup kit-_

"..buka bajunya ya." Lamunan Sehun berhenti begitu saja. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak ketika telinganya menangkap dua kata yang sangat vulgar itu. BUKA BAJU. Kalau sudah begini ia memilih untuk pingsan lagi, serius deh.

"Ayo aku akan membantumu,"

 _Membantuku untuk buka baju? Kamu mau membunuhku ya!?_

Sehun sengaja membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya bahkan terkepal menggenggam seprai supaya ia semakin susah diangkat. Tapi masalahnya kenapa tenaga gadis itu kuat sekali? Seingat Sehun badan gadis itu kecil, benar-benar kecil tapi kenapa tenaganya hampir sama dengan tenaga laki-laki?

"Bangun hyung! Jangan sok perawan begitu. Aku tahu kau sudah sadar." Nah, sekarang rasa penasaran Sehun terjawab sudah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu-satunya anak kecil terkurang ajar, adik laki-lakinya. Bukannya berusaha untuk bangun, Sehun malah menarik kepala Taeyong dan membisikan sesuatu padanya, "Apa dia sudah pergi?" Taeyong awalnya sudah berniat memukul kepala _hyung_ nya tersebut namun tiba-tiba ia teringat siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk mengangguk saja daripada menahan rasa pegal akibat Sehun yang menahan kepalanya.

 _Sekarang tidak kakak tidak adik dua duanya juga sama kurang ajarnya._

Membuka mata perlahan sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia mendapati Taeyong tengah mengusap-usap lehernya akibat ulahnya barusan, ia juga melihat sepasang baju dan celana pendek yang entah milik siapa itu ada di atas meja.

"Itu baju gantimu hyung." Sebelum Sehun menjawab, Taeyong terlebih dahulu memberitahukan guna baju itu padanya.

"Ini bukan baju _kita._ "

"Memang,"

"Aku tidak mau pakai baju milik orang as-"

"Tapi punya Luhan noona." Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja begitu ia mendengar kata 'Luhan' keluar dari mulut Taeyong.

"Ulangi lagi, punya siapa ini?" tanya Sehun pada Taeyong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang baju tersebut.

"Lu-Han Noo-Na. Luhan Noona." Kalau Sehun bisa menemukan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang tentu saja kata bahagia masih sangat kurang. Itu punya Luhan, el-u-ha-a-en, LUHAN. Pantas saja baju itu terasa seperti memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera memakainya. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang ia kemudian mengambil baju tersebut, memeluknya, menghirup aroma bunga bercampur bedak bayi khas baunya Luhan. Sangat membahagiakan. Sementara Sehun dengan kebahagiaannya, Taeyong hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan Sehun yang demikian. Bukan hal aneh sih sebenarnya untuk melihat Sehun yang seperti itu siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Luhan.

"Hyung,"

Sehun hanya bergumam sambil mengganti pakaiannya yang ternyata sudah sangat basah tersebut. Taeyong berdecak sebal melihat badan Sehun yang sudah sangat terbentuk itu, benar-benar bagus deh pokoknya. _Kapan aku bisa punya roti kotak begitu? Hmm._

"Kenapa sih kau bisa pingsan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Sehun teringat akan sesuatu. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa pingsan adalah hal yang paling memalukan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Semua bermula dari jam terakhir perkuliahan yang selesai lebih cepat tiga puluh menit dari waktu biasanya. Awalnya Sehun berniat untuk pulang dan tidur siang setelahnya ia akan bermain ps atau menonton film. Pokoknya bersantai di rumah karena besok adalah hari libur. Saat sedang berjalan santai menuju parkiran, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil bis bertuliskan nama sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Sepintas saja Sehun sudah tahu itu jika mobil itu adalah kendaraan khusus bagi para pendonor darah dan rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit tempat Luhan menjalani profesinya. Nah kesialan Sehun dimulai ketika niat pulangnya terhenti begitu saja saat pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan sedang turun dengan cantiknya.

 _Ya tuhan inilah nikmat yang tak pernah aku dustakan._

Tadinya nih tadinya Sehun sudah berniat berlari menghampiri Luhan tapi begitu ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari donor nasional, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuang muka dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Semua berjalan baik sampai Luhan memanggilnya. Kalau biasanya suara Luhan adalah kenikmatan yang hakiki, kalau sekarang bagaimankan panggilan kematian. Sialnya tubuh Sehun malah diam ditempat dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Luhan.

 _Tubuh kurang ajar._

"Ayo mendonor Sehun. Kamu _kan_ atlet, pasti tubuh dan darahmu sehat selalu." Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan senyum mautnya mengikuti Luhan yang dengan semangat menariknya ke meja pendaftaran. Sampai tahap ini, Sehun masih baik-baik saja, namun begitu ia duduk setengah terlentang di kursi pendonoran, keringat dingin mulai muncul, ia bahkan merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya sudah basah.

Selain tuhan, ada dua hal yang Sehun takutkan. Pertama Chanyeol yang mengamuk dan yang kedua adalah darah.

Jadi begitu darahnya mengalir, saat itulah Sehun menutup matanya –pingsan.

"Hahaha! Badan saja besar, tetap saja penakut!" Kalau sedang dalam keadaan maksimal, Sehun sudah pasti akan menghajar Taeyong yang dengan kurang ajarnya tertawa.

"Itu sangat banyak tau! Aku seperti mau mati melihatnya."

"Itu hanya cairan hyung, warnanya sama dengan warna wine yang sering ayah minum loh hihi." Ih betul-betul deh Sehun ingin menghajar Taeyong. Sekarang saja ia bisa tertawa, nanti kalau bertemu serangga juga jerit-jerit seperti kucing sedang diperkosa. Ish memalukan.

"Hentikan tawamu." Taeyong langsung berhenti tertawa begitu ia mendapati suara Sehun yang berubah serius dari sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berdehem dan minum air putih yang disediakan Luhan tadi untuk Sehun –sebenarnya, tapi kan ia haus jadi biarlah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, Taeyong jadi ingat sesuatu. Kakaknya ini masih punya satu kewajiban yang belum dilaksanakan setelah satu tahun lamanya. Walau ia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak _berubah_ sama sekali tapi siapa yang tahu kan dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan mengatakannya?" Taeyong merubah duduknya menjadi tegak tanda ia akan bicara serius. Jarak usia yang terpaut satu tahun memang membuatnya dan Sehun seperti teman sebaya, belum lagi Sehun terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, lebih kekanakan darinya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah merasa canggung ataupun takut pada Sehun. Di sisi lain Sehun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Taeyong dan sampai detik ini ia sama sekali belum punya jawaban yang tepat atas itu semua. Jujur ya, diatas semua kesempurnaan manusia tidak ada yang absen dari tubuh seorang Lee Sehun. Wajah? Badan? Harta? Tahta? Semua menempel pada keluarganya dan tentu saja padanya. Hanya wanita yang sepertinya alergi untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Memiliki segudang prestasi dan penggemar yang lumayan besar tak lantas membuat Sehun terlahir sebagai pria dengan hubungan asmara yang beruntung. Kalau kalian berpikir Luhan itu adalah sebatas orang yang disukai Sehun, kalian hanya benar lima puluh persen. Luhan adalah gadis yang _pernah_ menjadi kekasih Sehun selama hampir empat tahun sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah karena ternyata orang tua Luhan tidak melihat masa depan yang cerah atas hubungan putri cantik mereka.

Intinya, Sehun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _mantan_ calon mertuanya tentang ' _Kapan kau akan melamar anak gadisku?'_

 _I'm a loser who loves you. Yes, i'm a misery_

"Tidak tahu."

Kalau sudah begini Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah tidak tahu mau memberikan nasehat seperti apa lagi. Tampaknya ocehan Sehun dua hari lalu ketika mereka iseng berjalan-jalan di taman dan menemukan bunga sakura itu benar, kalau kisah cinta kakaknya itu persis seperti bunga sakura.

" _Jangan sok chessy begitu hyung! Menggelikan tahu." Taeyong merinding sendiri melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi mengharu biru tanpa sebab. Padahal sejak tadi mereka masih sibuk dengan satu cup es krim._

" _Coba lihat, mereka cantik kan? Warnanya merah muda sangat menggemaskan." Sehun mengambil satu tangkai bunga sakura yang baru saja gugur di tanah. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi hingga menutupi pandangannya._

" _Hyung,"_

" _Sebagai mahasiswa seni, seharusnya kau paham. Dibalik warnanya yang cantik, sakura menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Lihat saja sekelilingmu, kehadirannya disetiap musim semi membuat hati menjadi terasa senang dan bahagia, namun setelah melewati satu musim ia hanya akan berguguran mengotori jalan. Tidak ada bedanya denganku, setelah melewati berbagai musim, ternyata aku hanya akan berguguran mengotori jalan."_

 _Tidak perlu ditanya, Taeyong paham Sehun sedang curhat masalah hatinya yang sama sekali tidak pernah sembuh. Ia juga tidak melontarkan komentar apapun atau menyuruh hyungnya itu untuk berbalik atau berhenti. Taeyong tahu kok, tahu banget kalau Sehun sekarang butuh pelukan tapi mereka tidak mungkin lah berpelukan di bawah pohon sakura seperti sekarang. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Sehun dan meremasnya pelan untuk kemudian berdiri di hadapan Sehun, menghalangi hyungnya dari sumber kesakitannya selama ini._

 _Si cantik, Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Part 2 : Sweat.**_

Sudah lewat dua hari dari tragedi donor berdarah tersebut, Sehun sekarang sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Pagi ini saja ia sudah pamer ketampanan dengan lari-lari di taman dekat rumah. Jangan tanya deh kenapa banyak anak-anak remaja dari usia tanggung sampai ibu-ibu yang berniat buat senam di tengah taman tahu-tahu jadi duduk manis melihat Sehun yang sedang lari. Keringatnya itu loh bikin Sehun tambah seksi. Tak jarang juga loh Sehun mendapati beberapa botol air mineral atau isotonik berpita dengan pesan-pesan manis setiap ia pergi olahrag seperti sekarang. Kalau bersama Taeyong, mereka bisa buka stan air mineral karena banyaknya minuman yang mereka dapatkan.

Jangan bahas Taeyong karena adiknya itu sedang mati di kamar setelah semalaman bertarung PS bersamanya dan Chanyeol hyung. Ah ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol hyung, kalau mereka bertiga olahraga pagi bersama tidak hanya minuman yang akan mereka dapatkan tapi beberapa makanan ringan. Tapi semenjak Chanyeol menikah dan tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, jadilah ia dan Taeyong yang _kembung_ air minum. Kembali ke Sehun yang masih asik lari pagi, saat sedang menyeka keringatnya diiringi dengan jeritan _fangirl_ penghuni taman, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara kekehan yang sangat lembut berada di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh juga Sehun sudah hafal diluar kepala suara siapa itu barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, si calon perawat cantik.

 _How can i say this? I stil like you a lot. Why can't i say that? Im like a defeated child. Don't date anyone else._

"Sudah Sehun, nanti ibu-ibu di sana terkena serangan jantung semua melihatmu begitu." Goda Luhan lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Ah Sehun benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya, wajah manisnya yang sangat lembut, beberapa helai rambunya menempel di sisi pipi karena keringatnya sangatlah seksi. Luhan memang tidak memakai pakaian terbuka seperti perempuan lainnya jika sedang berolahaga, ia hanya mengenakan training tujuh perlapan yang agak ketat dengan kaos longgar. Kalau dilihat sekilas sih tidak menarik tapi Sehun tahu dibalik kaos longgar tersebut Luhan memakai _sport bra_ dengan perutnya yang kencang dan ramping. Itu sebabnya Sehun suka hilang akal sendiri kalau melihat Luhan sedang berkeringat, bagaimana otaknya yang _mesum_ membayangkan aliran keringat tersebut turun bebas dari leher menuju dada dan perut Luhan yang rata.

 _Astaga, Sehun jadi sangat kepanasan kan._

"Mereka atau dirimu yang akan terkena serangan jantung hm?" tanya Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya malu. Melihat Luhan yang mendadak malu bolehkan Sehun beranggapan jika hati gadis itu masih miliknya? Biarkan ia berjuang sekali lagi kalau memang hati itu masih miliknya. Ia hanya butuh satu kata dan untuk mengeluarkan kata itu Sehun akan berusaha lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Taman itu memang sangat asri, cantik di segala sisi. Angin yang berhembus membawa aroma bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran membuat nuansa romantis datang begitu saja. Pengunjung taman yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan Sehun dan keringatnya kini sedang asik melihat kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin.

Sangat romantis.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat kedua insan bintang utama kita sedang berpagut mesra. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa paksaan, penuh hasrat, keputusasaan, kerinduan , kesedihan, kecewa, marah dan cinta kasih. Luhan memang sudah hapal dengan sangat baik bagaimana cara Sehun akan menciumnya itu sebabnya ia bisa dengan mudahnya menaruh kedua tangannya di leher pria itu sementara Sehun sedang asik meluapkan seluruh perasaannya dalam pagutan bibirnya.

1 menit,

2 menit,

Hingga menit ke 3 dimana tubuh keduanya kembali memproduksi keringat yang berlebih membuat suasana semakin _panas._ Sebelum terlambat, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya walau penuh rasa ketidakrelaan. Ia menutup ciuman mereka dengan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibir dan pucuk hidung Luhan yang berakhir dengan kata maaf dan air mata dari gadis itu.

"Lu,"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maaf hiks."

"Ini buk-"

Pagi ini, Sehun berakhir dengan Luhan yang kembali berlari menjauh darinya membawa seluruh perasaan dan tubuh penuh keringat akibat gairah cinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Part 3 : Tears**_

" _Dasar bodoh! Apa susahnya sih mengajaknya menikah?"_

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal saat mendengar cerita dari mulut Taeyong. Saat bangun tadi ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menunduk. Tanpa bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi Taeyong segera menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk dan _fualla!_ Kakaknya yang tampan tidak _ketulungan_ itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih miliknya. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama sih Taeyong melihat kakaknya tersebut menangis seperti sekarang. Satu tahun lalu, ketika ia baru saja kembali dari perlombaan game nasional ia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiam diri duduk di depan rumah mereka sambil memeluk lututnya hari itu juga Taeyong mendapati Sehun sedang menangis sampai kesulitan bernafas. Ia yang tidak pernah melihat Sehun menangis sampai seperti itu langsung menelpon Chanyeol dan malah mendapati kakak pertama itu ikut menangis juga yang malah membuatnya ikutan menangis.

Malam itu mereka bertiga menangis sambil memeluk Sehun di depan pintu masuk.

Semua karena ayah Luhan noona yang meminta Sehun untuk berhenti menjadi kekasih putrinya karena pria itu merasa belum mampu membawa masa depan yang baik bagi Luhan. Sehun bilang jangankan Luhan dan dirinya, ibu Luhan juga ikut memohon pada ayah mereka agar Sehun diberikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya namun apa daya. Ayah Luhan benar-benar seorang pria yang tangguh dan sangat cinta keluarga. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata makian hanya sebatas kalimat, _"..aku seorang ayah yang menginginkan semua yang terbaik untuk putriku kelak. Jika memang dirimu yakin kalau dirimu adalah yang terbaik bagi Luhan, maka majulah. Tapi jika tidak, lepaskan putriku nak. Demi rasa sayangmu dan rasa sayangku pada gadis yang kita cintai."_ Setelah itu Sehun banjir air mata untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan ayah Luhan.

" _Kalau kau masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita, apa kau siap melihat Luhan menikah dengan pria lain?!"_ Ucapan Chanyeol lantas membuat Sehun menggeleng keras. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan pria lain saja sudah membuat kepalanya mendidih bagaimana kalau gadis itu menikah dengan pria lain? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lee Sehun kalau begitu.

"Hyung, aku-"

" _Lamar dia! Katakan kau mencintainya dengan seluruh nyawa dalam tubuhmu!"_ Kalau Sehun hanya diam sambil sesegukan, Taeyong hanya menggaruk kepalanya melihat interaksi kedua kakaknya dari _video call_ yang ia lakukan. Bukan masalah _video call_ nya sih, tapi laptop yang digunakan untuk _video call_ itu adalah laptop yang biasa ia pakai untuk bermain game. Kalau sudah begini alamat ia tidak bisa ikut pertandingan gabungan dengan temannya dan juga istri Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun noona.

 _Nasib sebagai adik apalah daya._

"Aku, hiks.. aku takut hyung.. Bagaimana kalau aku selingkuh? Bagaimana kalau aku bangkrut? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan? Bagaimana ka-"

" _Bagaimana kalau kau tutup mulutmu, segera angkat pantatmu dan Lamar Luhan!"_ Baik Sehun maupun Taeyong sama-sama terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara. Itu adalah Baekhyun istri Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jaemin, anak mereka. Taeyong segera duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos kakaknya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Sehun. Entah bagaimana tapi mereka berdua –bertiga termasuk Chanyeol benar-benar takluk dibawah seorang Baekhyun. Mungkin hidup tanpa seorang ibu membuat ketiganya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun yang bersifat keibuan.

" _Jawab aku Lee Sehun. Katakan padaku kalau sore ini kau akan melamar Luhan!"_ Kata Baekhyun lagi yang langsung membuat Sehun dan Taeyong terkejut. Kecuali Jaemin yang malah tertawa melihat ibunya berlaku demikian.

"Noona, tapi aku takut. Aku takut untuk menikah karena bayang-bayang perceraian yang dilakukan ayah juga ibu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dan Luhan malah bercerai? Aku lahir di keluarga yang tidak sempur-"

Plak!

"Aduh! Tanganmu kurang ajar sekali berani memukulku!" Sehun mengelus belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan Taeyong sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk memberikan tepuk tangan kebahagiaan mereka atas tindakan adik bungsu mereka tersebut. Ya sekali-kali otaknya Sehun mesti di betulkan karena terkadang otaknya suka berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Salahkan mulutmu yang suka bicara yang tidak-tidak." Taeyong sama sekali tidak mau kalah, apalagi setelah mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin di atas angin. Melihat Sehun akan memberikan balasan, Taeyong segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyelamatkan diri membuat Sehun mendengus kesal sendiri melihat ulah adiknya tersebut.

"Ish, sakit lagi." Sehun masih mengusap-usap kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan _video call_ nya dengan Chanyeol. Agak kaget sih dia begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka tidak sedang kerasukan setan apapun kan? Kalau matanya tidak salah lihat, ini baru pukul sembilan pagi dan lagipula mana ada sih hantu keluar jam segini?

"Hyung, kau-"

"Otakmu sudah sehat belum?" Sehun hanya menggeleng tanda tidak mengerti atas apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban atas ketidakpahamnnya, Sehun malah disuguhkan adegan bermesraan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya istri kakaknya tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ck, Cuma aku yang tidak bisa asal cium anak orang tahu. Jangan jadi pria menyebalkan." Rajuk Sehun yang malah membuat Chanyeol terkikik lucu melihatnya. Setelah puas menertawai Sehun, Chanyeol kembali pada mode seriusnya. Kali ini ia akan menyampaikan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Sudah cukup satu tahun Sehun harus menahan perasaannya, merelakan kebahagiaannya dalam ketakutan yang bahkan ia sendiri pun masih merasakannya sampai sekarang. Chanyeol paham, kedekatan Sehun dengan wanita yang melahirkan mereka bertiga membawa adik pertamanya itu pada titik kekecewaan tertinggi seorang pria terhadap wanita, hilangnya kepercayaan antar keluarga. Sehun itu cerdas, paling cerdas diantaranya dan Taeyong itu sebabnya sepintar apapun ayah mereka menyembunyikan apa yang menjadi alasan perpisahan itu terjadi, tetap saja Sehun dapat mengetahi alasannya dengan sangat tepat. Anak itu, Chanyeol bahkan harus menyuruh Taeyong untuk memanggil Johnny tetangga mereka demi membantunya mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun. _Tau sendirikan walau Chanyeol itu tinggi, Taeyong juga lumaya berotot tapi mereka itu lemah._

"Sehun, dengarkan aku baik-baik,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih milik adiknya sementara Taeyong sendiri sudah duduk tenang di sebelahnya sambil memakan semangku sereal.

"Jika kau masih yakin dengan perasaan yang ada diantara dirimu dan Luhan, datangi gadis itu dan yakinkan padanya jika kau dapat memberikan yang terbaik baginya. Yakinkan dirimu jika kau bukan ayah, Luhan bukan ibu yang dapat tergoda dengan mudah. Jangan kau kira aku tidak punya ketakutan seperti itu, apalagi setelah rumor yang beredar jika bibit selingkuh itu akan menurun pada anak. Tentu saja aku takut dengan hal itu namun aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku dan dengan bantuan Baekhyun tentu saja untuk terus berjalan bersama dengannya apapun yang terjadi. Jadi dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan selama satu tahun kemaren, hari ini datangi Luhan dan lamar lah ia dengan layak. Keluarkan cincin yang telah kau persiapkan tahun lalu untuk melamar gadis itu. Bawa benda itu kehadapannya. Kalau kau takut, bawa saja Taeyong untuk membuatmu percaya diri. Aku bersama mu adikku. Selalu, aku selalu mendukung kalian berdua."

Chanyeol yang sudah berurai air mata segera menghapus air matanya begitu juga Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah memeluk boneka beruang putihnya dengan sangat erat ditambah Taeyong yang ikutan memeluk Sehun. Acara tangis menangis itu membuat Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan semangat dan rasa percaya diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum sakura-sakura di luar sana berguguran, ia harus bisa melamar Luhan tepat pada waktunya.

Itu juga yang membuat Luhan sekarang sedang duduk dengan mata tertutup di sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna merah muda sangat cocok dengan suasana musim semi yang indah. Gadis itu memang tidak datang sendiri, ia datang bersama Tenni tadi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya. Gadis berbadan mungil itu langsung menarik Luhan, menutup matanya dan meninggalkan Luhan di bangku sendirian. Walau sebenarnya Tenni sedang duduk tak jauh dari Luhan sekarang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang nakal dan jahat yang berani menganggunya. Ia sendiri juga ikutan panik sih dengan rencana yang tengah dilakukan Sehun dan Taeyong terhadap Luhan.

 _Melamar Luhan._

Tapi masalahnya bagi Taeyong dan Tenni rencana Sehun sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi saat mereka berdua melayangkan protes tiba-tiba saja ponsel Taeyong berdering dan menampilkan pesan video dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan untuk diam dan bantu Sehun sebelum Baekhyun yang menutup mulut mereka berdua.

Kembali pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan sekarang, pria itu hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang terus tersenyum sambil menebak siapa yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sehun sudah yakin, ia tidak akan menghilangkan senyum di wajah Luhan apapun yang terjadi, meski harus melukai dirinya lagi dan lagi tidak masalah selama Luhan tetap baik-baik saja. Memilih untuk berlutut dan menggenggam jemari Luhan yang langsung membuat gadis itu terdiam untuk kemudian tersenyum riang karena ia sudah mengetahui dengan sangat baik siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang.

 _Sehun, ini Lee Sehun. Aku yakin itu._

"Sehun, ini kamu kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Luhan, mengelusnya dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

Luhan tidak merasakan apapun selain sesuatu yang dingin sedang bergerak melingkari jari manisnya. Apapun itu, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan sekarang, maka sebelum Sehun selesai melakukan kegiatan yang entah apa itu di jarinya, Luhan segera menarik salah satu tangannya untuk melepaskan ikatan penutup matanya. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya hingga ia mendapati sesuatu berkilauan dari jari manisnya, ia bahkan mendapati Sehun masih berlutut di hadapannya dan mencium jari manisnya. Luhan mungkin sedang terharu atau apalah namun ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Meskipun hatinya menjerit namun ia tetap butuh kepastian atas apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Sehun, ini.."

"Lu," Jemari Sehun membingkah wajah Luhan dan menarik dirinya mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang telah ia simpan selama satu tahun, " _Be my wife."_

Tangis Luhan pecah begitu saja bersamaan dengan Sehun yang membawa dirinya larut dalam ciuman. Masa bodo dengan jawaban Luhan, ia hanya butuh gadis itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka tidak pernah berubah bahkan sampai detik dimana bibirnya bergerak mesra memagut milik Luhan. Ditengah peraduan emosional penuh gairah tersebut, Luhan tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Sehun padanya namun memeluk leher pria itu dan semakin membawa tubuh mereka merapat. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar saling mengerti melalui tatapan mata sehingga apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan padanya sudah menjadi jawaban atas permintaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya Lu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Sehun. Karena aku juga begitu."

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby, Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
